


It's Puppy Love

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Frannie and the Dief!Ante Pups</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



> For ButterflyGhost who inspired me with a comment about Diefenpoodles

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Free To A Good Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684440) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost)




End file.
